One fine day
by memvvd
Summary: TahuxKopaka pairing. Tahu goes to Kopaka's house and unexpected things happen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bionicle. Wish I did but I don't. This Fic is TahuxKopaka pairing and TahuxGali. The toa are humans and have there powers. AU.

**Please R&R. Hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Tahu put his feet on the coffee table so that Gali would yell at him.

"Get your feet off the table!" she yelled.

"Why?" asked Tahu with a grin.

"Do you want to end up in the dog house?" Gali replied with another question.

Tahu removed his feet immediately. Last time he laughed at that statement, he was literally forced to sleep outside. It sucked because it had rained the whole night. He continued to watch the TV because he had nothing better to do with his time.

"Why don't you do something on the honey-do list?" suggested Gali. He hadn't touched it in over seven months. There was still a lot to do to get the house back in shape.

"Since when do I have a honey-do list?" asked Tahu.

"Since forever," replied Gali, handing him the list.

Tahu looked at the list. There were at least thirty things that he should be doing and two were crossed off. "Not much progress, huh?"

"No. I would like you to either: start on the guest room, take out the tile in the bathroom, or do the garage."

"I'll start with the garage," said Tahu. He got up and went to get to work. The floor was covered from wall to wall with boxes. "Where do I start?" asked Tahu to himself.

About an hour later, Tahu had made good progress on the garage. He was halfway done organizing it when Gali came in.

"You have a call waiting in the kitchen," she said.

Tahu moaned, "Who is it?" He hated to be interrupted while he was doing stuff.

"Go find out."

Tahu went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Who is this?" asked Tahu as politely as he could.

"Hey there coal brains," replied Kopaka with a trace of happiness in his voice.

Tahu thought for a moment. '_He's never this happy. Maybe he has somebody? It's about time._' Then he said into the phone, "What do you want slush head?"

"Would you come over to my house to keep me company?" asked Kopaka.

"Why can't you get someone else to keep you company? Like Lewa for example," Tahu questioned. He had better things to do than keeping him company.

"Everyone else is busy. You're just organizing a garage. You can do that another day."

Tahu was about to say something nasty but Gali cut him off. "He must be lonely. He never wants company. You can do this some other day.

Tahu sighed. "Fine, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone.

"You could be nicer to him," said Gali.

"He's never nice to me," Tahu mumbled childishly.

Gali shook her head. "Please be nice to him when you're over there."

"I'll try, but he really needs a girl in his life."

"We tried that three times before. They only lasted three months each." Gali felt bad for their icy friend. He was always alone and she didn't want him to be that way for the rest of his life.

Tahu gazed into Gali's blue eyes. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes match your hair?" he asked flirtingly.

She looked at him. "Every day," she replied. "Now go and keep him company."

"If I must," he grumbled. Then he took Gali into his arms and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back later."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Tahu was about to knock on Kopaka's door, but it opened before he could, revealing the blond haired man.

"Hey," greeted Kopaka.

"Hello," mumbled Tahu as he came through the doorway. "So what do you want?"

Kopaka hid a smile as he closed the door. "Is it ok with you if I didn't want to be alone for a change?"

"This is why you need a woman in your life. You're twenty-nine and no one has suited your fancy?"

Kopaka glared at him coldly and said to himself, "You suit my fancy."

Tahu laughed at his cold stare. "How about we find you a woman, huh?"

"I'll find mine soon enough thank you," said Kopaka coolly, holding a beer for Tahu.

"Since when do you drink beer?" asked Tahu, looking strangely at the blond.

"Since I knew you were coming over."

Tahu took the beer from his hand. "Thanks."

Kopaka nodded his head. "Before you make half the case disappear, I think you should call Gali and tell her you're staying over."

"I won't drink half of it," Tahu shot back, half of his first can already gone.

Kopaka sighed and shook his head.

An hour later, Tahu was lying on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Kopaka knew he was drunk because he was too quiet. He went out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Gali.

"Hello?" answered Gali.

"Would it be ok if Tahu stayed over?" asked Kopaka.

"He got drunk didn't he?"

"Yes."

Gali sighed. "He can come home in the morning. He hasn't said anything nasty to you has he?"

"No," replied Kopaka. Suddenly he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Tell him I love him."

"I will," Kopaka assured her, trying to resist Tahu. He hung up the phone and turned to meet Tahu's gaze. "What do you want?"

Tahu's lips cracked into smile as he gently pushed the other up against the counter.

"You're with Gali. You shouldn't be doing this."

Tahu looked into Kopaka's red eyes. "What are you going to do about it blondie?" he asked flirtingly.

Kopaka looked down at Tahu and pulled him closer to him. Tahu's smile widened. "What's wrong?" asked Kopaka.

"Nothing," Tahu laughed as he grabbed his ass.

"Stop!" demanded Kopaka pushing Tahu away. He didn't want to do this with Tahu drunk. He knew this would never happen with Tahu sober, but it would be wrong of him to take advantage of him.

Tahu gave him a hurt look. "So what if I'm with Gali? Kopaka, I don't want you to be alone. It's cruel. I love you."

Kopaka looked at him. "What did you just say?" he asked, confused. '_Did I hear him right?_'

"I said, I love you," repeated Tahu.

Kopaka shook his head of the things flowing through his mind. "Where would you like to sleep tonight?"

"Next to you," Tahu smirked, wrapping his arms around him again. "It shouldn't break my loyalty to Gali unless you take it further."

Kopaka knew he would pay for this later, but he put his arms around him in return. Tahu felt Kopaka's cold lips on his neck. He felt a shiver down his spine and began to breath heavy. The blond let out a chuckle and kissed his neck again.

Tahu shivered once again and pulled out of Kopaka's embrace. He tagged his arm, chanting, "Tag you're it," as he ran up the stairs. Kopaka chuckled and ran up after him.

It was about an hour and a half later when they finally collapsed on the bed. Tahu looked up into Kopaka's eyes. "You're the best," he said sleepily.

Kopaka looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Tahu looked at him strangely. "At sex. What did you think I meant?"

"Um... Thanks... I guess," said Kopaka, awkwardly.

"Why can't you get a lady?" asked Tahu.

"I don't want one."

Tahu snuggled closer to him. "Can you give me a round two?"

Kopaka shook his head no. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

Tahu had a small smile on his face. "This is the best night I've had in years."

Then reality hit Kopaka in the face. Tahu was intoxicated and when he woke up the next morning. He would storm out and never speak to him again. Then he would truly be alone and dead inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Tahu, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired,"

"I love you."

Kopaka felt something stab his heart. "I love you too," he whispered, breathless, trying to control his sadness. Tahu laid his head on his chest. Kopaka began to finger Tahu's hair. It felt like his heart was splitting in two. Even though Tahu was still drunk, he felt like he was losing him. He watched as Tahu rolled around to get comfortable.

"Am I disturbing your sleep babe?" asked Tahu.

"No," Kopaka quickly replied.

Tahu laid his head on his chest again and said, half asleep, "I wish tonight would never end."

"Me too," Kopaka whispered, holding back his tears.

Tahu looked up at him. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. When I get tired, my eyes get watery," Kopaka lied. Tahu closed his eyes and fell asleep. He watched Tahu stir in his sleep. '_How can a tough guy like Tahu be like this when he's drunk, but not sober? Was this even worth what friendship we had?_' He finally let his eyes drift close and hoped with everything he had that Tahu wouldn't wake before him.

* * *

I know it might be strange imaging Kopaka as a blond but I thought it would be different. Because when most people make the Bionicle characters humans they make Kopaka albino. Don't know why but they do.

This is not a one shot so I will update ASAP. **Please R&R. Flames are allowed. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bionicle. TahuxKopaka pairing. Au.

A special thanks to my Beta Green devil who has helped me alot.

**Please R&R. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tahu woke up slowly and opened his eyes to the blankness of the ceiling. "I'm still at Kopaka's," he said to himself, confused. Then his eyes focused and he realized he was in Kopaka's bedroom. "This can't be good," he mumbled as he sat up. Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kopaka sitting next to him.

"Why in Mata Nui's name was I sleeping next to you naked?" asked Tahu of Kopaka.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" replied Kopaka, ready for him to storm out at any minute.

The memories hit Tahu quickly and he clenched his fist. "I can't believe you. You... You... took advantage of me... and made me cheat on Gali."

"Please, Tahu, I can explain everything."

Tahu decked Kopaka out of rage and quickly got dressed.

Kopaka fell over and laid there in amazement. _"Did he just hit me?"_

Tahu dashed for the door and Kopaka grabbed his arm.

"Please, let me explain," said Kopaka calmly.

"No!" yelled Tahu, reaching for the door.

Kopaka put himself in front of the door. "Please," he pleaded. "I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. It was wrong of me, but please let me explain why I did it."

_"_If you don't let me out of this room I'll kick you in the crotch," threatened Tahu, ignoring him.

Kopaka sighed. _"He's not going to listen to me_." Then he stepped out of his way.

Tahu walked out toward the front door in a huff and he sensed Kopaka right behind him. Kopaka stopped halfway into the living room when Tahu was at the front door. He was about to leave when he heard Kopaka.

"Tahu," he called to him in a broken voice.

Tahu turned his head to face him but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," said the blond, barely audible.

"Don't say anything to anyone about last night, and don't do anything stupid to yourself," said Tahu, ignoring Kopaka's apology.

"I won't say a word," he whispered, broken hearted.

Tahu opened the door and as he walked out he thought he heard Kopaka say, "I love you."

* * *

As Tahu was walking home he saw Lewa coming toward him. "What's wrong, firespitter? What did Kopaka do to make you mad?" asked Lewa, concerned.

"Leave me alone," grumbled Tahu and walked away. _"Why does Gali tell everyone everything that I'm doing?"_

Lewa stepped in front of his friend and put a hand on Tahu's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't want you to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you," whispered Tahu.

"You can trust me. You know that," assured Lewa.

Tahu told him everything about the past night. "I don't want Gali to find out about this. She would leave me for sure."

Lewa said with a small smile, "It's only cheating if you enjoyed it."

Tahu's face turned red and he whispered, "Why the hell in Mata Nui's name would I enjoy sex with him! Do you think I'm gay?"

Lewa took a step back and said, "Chill, Firespitter. You know if you were gay I wouldn't care. You'd still be my friend."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Please make sure he doesn't do any harm to himself over this."

They both knew that Kopaka wasn't the suicide type but that didn't mean a thing when it came to love.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't," assured Lewa.

"Thanks," said Tahu, walking away.

Lewa nodded his head and went in the direction of Kopaka's house.

* * *

When Tahu got home he realized he had forgotten his keys at Kopaka's_. "Great!_" he said to himself. He knocked on the door_. "Come on Gali. You knew I was coming home today_." Then he noticed the window was open and slid in through it. As soon as he got in he was tackled to the floor.

"Now I've got you," said a familiar voice.

Tahu looked up to notice a young male with dirty blond hair on top of him. "Get off me, Taka!"

"Tahu Nuva. I'm sorry," Taka Nuva apologized, helping Tahu up. "I thought you were a Rahkshi."

"Do I look like a Rahkshi to you?" asked Tahu. "And why are you in my house in the first place?"

"Tahu!" exclaimed Gail throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad your home."

Tahu looked around. The place was a mess. The kitchen and the living room both looked like a tornado went through it. "What happened?"

"The Rahkshi attacked this morning. I'm glad Taka was coming by to help me with the bathroom."

"I thought we killed the Rahkshi," replied Tahu, letting the comment about Taka coming over slip by him.

"Guess not," said Gali.

Tahu glared over at the young blond. "Your assistance is no longer needed. We won't be doing the bathroom anyway."

Taka was about to leave when Gali said, "He can help us with the wrecked kitchen and living room."

"We can do it ourselves, dear," said Tahu cruelly. He opened the door. "Off you go."

"See ya later," mumbled Taka, walking out. Tahu closed the door behind him.

"Why are you so rude to him?" asked Gali_. "You used to be very close friends at one time_."

"Because he is always here if I happen to leave the house for a few hours," replied Tahu.

"I get lonely very easily and he's the only one that is ever free."

Tahu said nothing as he began to straighten up the kitchen.

"So how was last night?"

The memories from the night before flooded into his mind. He pushed them back quickly. "It was horrible."

"How was it horrible?"

"We got in a big fight this morning about something senseless," he lied.

"What did you do?"

"I hid his book from him," Tahu fibbed with a small smile.

Gali shook her head. "I'm calling him for his side of the story."

"Fine." He walked out to the garage.

She peaked her head around the corner. "I did some last night."

Tahu looked around as he noticed. "Yes, you did."

"Was the argument really that bad?" asked Gali.

"Yes."

Gali could tell he was lying and went out to the kitchen.

About a half hour later Tahu came out with two empty boxes.

Gali opened the door for him. When he came back in she said, "Kopaka's birthday is in two weeks."

"So?"

Gali rolled her eyes. She loved Tahu so much but at times he was so stubborn.

"I'm going to get a shower."

"Come here sweaty," Gali smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

Tahu had a small grin on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Moments later Tahu was upstairs and was going to get undressed when he heard Gali's scream. He bolted down the stairs. He drew his weapons and was ready for battle. After a few moments Tahu was pinned against the wall by the blue Rahkshi. It pulled out a dagger and let out an evil hiss. Tahu threw him away from him and ran toward Gali who was being hauled away.

"Tahu, behind you!" she yelled.

Before Tahu could react he was stabbed in the back. The room began to spin as he fell to the floor.

"Tahu!" cried Gali as she struggled against her captives.

He looked up while trying to speak, but nothing came. He watched helplessly as they dragged her away.

The blue Rahkshi looked down at him with an evil grin and kicked him in the ribs twice. Tahu grunted as he heard his ribs crack.

"Don't bother looking for her," said the Rahkshi, walking out the door.

Tahu tried to get up, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes in defeat.

A half hour later, he woke up in a cold sweat and was shaking. Tahu looked up at the end table where the phone was. "How in Mata Nui's name am I supposed to get the phone?" he asked himself. He grabbed what used to be a table leg and managed to slide the phone off the table. He dialed Lewa's number.

"Hello?" asked Lewa, slightly confused.

"I... need your... help," Tahu wheezed.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Please... just come..." Tahu started, but then lost his train of thought for a moment. "I was... poisoned."

"Rahkshi!"

"Ye…" was all Tahu could manage. He was losing consciousness.

"Don't worry Firespitter, I'll be right there."

The door opened suddenly and Tahu looked over to see Kopaka running to his side, and then blacked out.

"Firespitter!" yelled the phone receiver.

Kopaka picked the phone from out of Tahu's sweaty hand. "I'll bring him over to your place Lewa. Get everything ready for me will you?"

"I will."

Kopaka hung up. He looked down at Tahu, who was still shaking. He picked him up, draped him over his shoulder, and limped toward Lewa's.

* * *

Sorry another cliff hanger. I'll update ASAP.

**Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bionicle. TahuxKopaka pairing. Au.

A special thanks to my beta, Green devil, who has helped me alot.

**Please R&R. Please enjoy. No flames.**

* * *

Two hours later at Lewa's house, Tahu slowly opened his eyes. He noticed Kopaka and Lewa sitting at the foot of the bed. Their voices sounded distant and muffled. When he went to speak all that came out was a moan. They both twitched slightly, not expecting the sudden noise. They looked back to see that Tahu was awake.

Kopaka rushed to his side and took one of Tahu's hands. "I know you're still mad at me, but when they attacked Pohatu and me, I knew your place would be next. You have to admit if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be around."

Tahu knew he was right, but he wasn't going to let him know it. "I would have been fine," he wheezed. Then a sharp pain wrenched threw his entire body.

"Take it easy Firespitter," said Lewa.

"Onua and Taka are looking for the Rahkshi's hide out. When they find it we'll rescue Gali," said Kopaka.

Tahu looked down at Kopaka's legs. One was wrapped in pressure wrap and gauze.

"You want to know what happened to my leg?" asked Kopaka.

Tahu nodded.

"Stabbed by one of the Rahkshi. Luckily it didn't have poison on it. Pohatu is fine; he has a few cuts but nothing major."

Tahu nodded his head and looked over at Lewa.

"I know what's on your mind firespitter. We'll find Gali, but you have to focus on getting better."

He glared at him, yet knew he was right.

* * *

Somewhere else Gail opened her eyes and looked around. She was shackled to the wall and it was damp and dark. She worried about Tahu and hoped that he was safe. She didn't know what she would do if he died protecting her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell.

"He's still alive!" a deep voice exclaimed.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Get out of my sight you useless thing," growled the voice. There was a high pitched shrill of pain.

She could see in the dim light that something was being dragged acrossed the floor by two creatures.

* * *

Back at Lewa's, Tahu opened his eyes again and looked over to where Kopaka was sitting. To his surprise he wasn't there. He let out a small laugh which caused some pain but it was bearable. "I guess those pain pills are wearing off," he mumbled.

Kopaka walked in and stopped at the door way.

Tahu glared at him "What do you want, slush head?"

"I'm just checking in on you. You look alot better. When I first found you, you looked as white as me," he replied.

Tahu grunted. "Stop sucking up. I'm still mad at you."

"I know." He laid Tahu's house keys on his lap.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Found Gali?"

"Not yet but we will."

"How's Pohatu?"

"Fine. He's with Lewa trying to find the tracks. Is the pain bearable?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"How's your leg?" asked Tahu, uncomfortable in the quiet.

"It's fine," assured Kopaka.

"Toa Kopaka!" called Taka from the next room.

Tahu went to get up and pain shot though his body, making him lay back down.

"I'll be right back," said Kopaka and walked out of the room.

"When you're done talking to him, bring that rat in here. I need to talk to him."

Kopaka pushed Taka in. "We both need to talk to him about something." Then he closed the door behind him.

Taka looked around nervously "What do you mean?"

"Tell Tahu, what I caught you doing with you know who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He had his back to Kopaka as he talked.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about." Then Kopaka grabbed Taka by the neck. The room began to get cold. "Tell him dammit."

"What are you talking about?"

Kopaka slammed him against the wall. "Tell him now!"

"Tell me you little rat." Tahu got up and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Taka.

Kopaka punched him in the stomach. Taka let out a grunt. "If you don't tell in the next few seconds I'll kick lower than your stomach."

"I was messing around with Gali."

"What!" exclaimed Tahu, picking up one of his weapons.

"Messing around isn't the word kid," remarked Kopaka. "Put it down before you hurt yourself."

"I had a felling you were sneaking behind my back and courting her," Tahu said and hit Taka with the sword. It knocked Taka out cold and almost hit Kopaka. Tahu lost his balance and Kopaka caught him.

"Let me go," said Tahu breathlessly.

"No," replied Kopaka and helped him onto the bed. He lifted his shirt up to check his dressings.

"What are you doing pervert?" Tahu asked, smacking him.

"I am checking to see if you disrupted your ribs. There is also no reason to hit me."

"At least I didn't deck you."

Kopaka remembered that day. "Yes you surprised me when you did that." He got up and dragged Taka into the other room. Then he returned to Tahu's side.

"I'm not two."

"Can't I worry about you?"

"No."

"Do you still love Gali even thought she cheated on you?"

"I love her."

"Do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

Kopaka looked at him. "You know what I mean."

"What happened that night will never happen again."

"Whatever you say, Tahu." Kopaka knew better. He heard him mumble his love for him when he carried him from his house to Lewa's. Consciously he may not have but subconsciously he did_. 'What can I do to make you realize that you love me?'_

* * *

I'll update soon. **Please R&R. No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My mind was on alot of different things. I hope that this is as good as the past chapters. I also have a bad writer's block. I hope to update as soon as I can.

I do not own Bionicle. TahuxKopaka pairing. Au.

A special thanks to my beta, Green devil, who has helped me alot.

**Please R&R. Please enjoy. No flames.**

* * *

Kopaka leaned down and kissed Tahu.

Tahu laid there motionless. His kiss was so intoxicating. If he were standing he would have been on the floor. Kopaka pulled back at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Onua, It's not what you think," said Tahu. Kopaka's face was red with embarrassment.

"Just wanted to tell Kopaka that we have found the lair and we have a plan to rescue Gali," said Onua.

"Good," Kopaka replied, then returned his attention to Tahu. "You are going to lay here. You're not coming with us. One of us is going to stay here and watch you so you don't try to be superman."

"She's my girlfriend and she's my responsibility. I'll be superman if I want," retorted Tahu, attempting to get up.

Kopaka pushed him down and tied his hands to the sides of the bed.

"You can't hold me back from my Gali."

"You're in no condition to help free Gali."

He knew he was defeated so he didn't argue any further.

"Would you watch him?" asked Kopaka of Onua.

"Why not Taka?" he asked with tiredness in his voice.

Tahu got a grin on his face. "Yes, please let that prick in here.

"No. You'll kill him."

"Exactly."

He shook his head at him with a smile, and then turned back to Onua. "Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't," promised Tahu, noticing how tired Onua was.

A half hour later, Onua was fast asleep and Tahu broke himself free. He got up slowly, so as not to wake the Toa of Earth. He went into the living room and picked up a map that showed where the hide out was. _"Thanks guys."_ He studied it carefully. Then he grabbed his weapons off the table and set out.

The Rahkshi drug Gali out of her cell and threw her in front of their boss. She looked up as the robotic figure stood from his throne. From what she could make out from the lack of light was that its face was human. It removed its hood to reveal a black haired man with sharp hansom features. "Here's the deal; you marry me and I'll spare all of your friends. You'll also have a better life than what Tahu could ever give you."

"You're disgusting. I would never marry you," blurted Gali, not thinking.

He chuckled at her stupidity. "Well, looks like your beauty will be wasted. Throw her into the water outside. She'll cramp up in no time. She'll drown and her beloved Tahu will die of a broken heart."

Outside, Kopaka and the other Toa waited. "So, how are we going to get inside this fortified castle?" rasped Kopaka, glaring at Pohatu who had the supposed plan.

"We climb up the outside walls and when we have Gali we seek out the back door?" he replied, questioning his own plan.

Kopaka shook his head in disbelieve as the others glared at him.

"You brought me out in the cold for this stupid plan?" yelled Lewa.

They saw the door open and someone sneak in.

"Was that Tahu?" asked Taka.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill that coal head," replied Kopaka. He ran toward the door and the others followed behind him.

Inside, Tahu was trying to pull Gali away from her Rahkshi captives. The boss grabbed him by the back of the neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Gali from you, scum," retorted Tahu. The boss laughed.

Kopaka and the others broke in and the boss dropped Tahu onto the ground. As the fight went on, Gali got cornered by the boss. He raised his pitch black sword in her direction.

"Don't. You're better than this, Victor."

Victor laughed and put the blade to her neck. "It's a shame to waste your beauty."

"No!" exclaimed Tahu and pushed Gali out of the path of the blade. The blade stung going through his already raw rib cage.

Gali grabbed him before he fell. She lowered him onto the floor gently. "What am I going to do with you," she scolded.

Tahu had a small grin on his face. "You might want to put some pressure on the new hole in my body," he teased.

She placed her hands on his wound. "Were you always a dare devil?" she teased back.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No."

The others crowded around him as the enemy left their own hide out in defeat.

Kopaka was at his side instantly. "What did I tell you? You were in no shape to come out here and help rescue Gali."

"So what? I got stabbed protecting her. I didn't see you around to push her out of the way. If it wasn't for me she would be the one laying here," argued Tahu.

Kopaka picked Tahu up carefully as Gali continued to put pressure on his chest.

Tahu felt lightheaded. "I don't want to worry you but I think I'm bleeding internally again."

"No pressure," said Kopaka with sarcasm.

"For once, stop your arguing," said Gali.

Tahu blacked out.

Three days later, Tahu woke up at the hospital and noticed Gali sitting next to him.

"Hello," she greeted and kissed his cheek. "Kopaka told me not to tell you this as soon as you woke up, but you need to know. I can't lie to you anymore."

"What is it?" he asked, still slightly groggy.

"I cheated on you," she replied, guilt evident in her voice.

"He told me. I guess he didn't want me to be in complete shock when you told me."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her feet. She couldn't look at him. She was so ashamed of herself. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry." He lifted up her chin. He saw the tears in her eyes. "I forgive you. Please don't cry."

"You deserve better than me."

"You're all I need."

"Not what I heard."

"I don't love that slush head."

She took a small tape recorder out of her pocket. "Do you want to hear what I heard when you were sleeping?"

"No," Tahu sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I guess you know what happened then, huh?"

"Yes."

"I still love you," he said, holding back his tears.

"I know you do, but my feelings are changing for you and I want this to end as nicely as possible. I would like if we could still be friends but I understand if you won't want to be."

Tahu looked away from her. "Over a course of a week my life has completely changed. I shouldn't have gone over to his place. You and I would still be together."

"It wouldn't have mattered Tahu. I still would have broken it off with you because it wouldn't have been fair to you if I was with another man."

Tahu laid there looking at her, not knowing what to say.

"I love you," she said. Then she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Was that a breakup kiss? If so it wasn't very satisfying," he teased, hiding the pain

"I didn't want to cross any boundaries you might have," she joked back.

"I have no boundaries set up," he promised her. Then he genially pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

After a few moments she pulled away and said, "It's Kopaka's birthday today. When he comes in, I want you to give him this." She placed a package on his lap.

"What is it?" asked Tahu curiously.

"You'll see," she laughed and walked out in a hurry.

* * *

Please give me some suggestions on what Gali got for Kopaka when you review. Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as get pasted my writers block.

**Please review they help me out of writer's blocks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, after writer's block, internet troubles and computer troubles here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Bionicle. TahuxKopaka pairing. Au.

A special thanks to my beta, Green devil, who has helped me alot.

**Please R&R. Please enjoy. No flames.**

* * *

Kopaka walked into the room and when he saw the package, he smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered," Tahu replied, smiling slightly. "So, how old are you now, 40?" he teased.

"Take ten years off, smartass," Kopaka joked with a smile. He sat down next to him and Tahu handed him the package. He began to get nervous. He knew Gali had great taste, but he still worried. He didn't want it to be inappropriate. If he wanted it to be, he'd buy it himself. Kopaka opened it slowly. He slid out the contents to reveal a small, square velvet box.

"_What did you get for me to give him, Gali?" _

Kopaka had a look of confusion on his face as he opened it. When he looked down tears began to well in his eyes.

Tahu saw that there was a ring in the box. _"God, it's gorgeous. I couldn't have picked something that nice."_

Kopaka looked at him for the question he had always wanted to hear out of Tahu's mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Tahu asked shyly, fearing rejection.

Kopaka was speechless but managed a nod in reply. He buried his face into his lover's shoulder as tears of joy streamed down his face. "I waited for this day for so long, Tahu. I always knew you were the one that would thaw out my icy heart."

Tahu ran his hand through his blond hair. "I knew you would like it." He made a mental note to thank Gali for the gift.

"I love you," Kopaka said into Tahu's neck, trying to gain his composure.

"I love you too, Babe," he replied, kissing his forehead.

Two weeks later, Tahu lay on the shore resting his body. He ached all over due to lifting boxes out of the house that he once shared with Gali. He found it interesting how a few events could change the course of history in someone's life. He now wished that he had told her the truth about how he felt about the blond-haired man in the first place. _"Too late now." _

He heard someone come up beside him.

"Are you ok?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, Gali, I'm fine," he replied, not opening his eyes.

She let out a sigh.

He opened his eyes, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the change in light. "Thank you for the ring. He loved it."

"You're welcome. He showed me right away. He said that it was the best birthday present since he was twelve," she replied.

There were a few moments of silence between them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tahu.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered.

He sat up slightly. "I just want you to make sure that you're making the right decision."

"I'm making the right choice," she replied confidently, but with a small trace of doubt.

"If you ever change your mind, I'm here for you," he said, holding back the pain and tears.

She saw the pain in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry that I was never was more open with you."

"It was me that wasn't more open. I can be as cold as Kopaka sometimes," said Tahu, taking full blame.

"_Isn't that the truth?" _She smiled. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course. Why couldn't we?"

"Just asking. By the way, Kopaka saw that heavy box you took and told me to tell you 'no more for you muscle man.'"

"Ok, but it's my stuff. It's not fair," he argued. _"Damn, he saw me take it anyway."_

"Tahu, stop giving the girl hell," said Kopaka coolly, coming toward them.

Tahu sat up the rest of the way. "Make me," he challenged.

Kopaka pushed him onto the ground and straddled him.

Gali smiled and left to give them some needed privacy.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kopaka with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, I know what we could do," Tahu flirted.

"Not here. Not now."

"Yes here and now," he replied as he wrapped his arms around Kopaka's waist.

Kopaka's grin got wider. "Later," he whispered into his lover's ear, "I promise."

"You better," he threatened with a smile. He let him go and Kopaka laid next to him. Tahu felt Kopaka's forehead with the back of his hand. "You feel warm. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm just tired."

Tahu laid his head on his chest. "How much of my stuff is still there?"

"A lot. You're a pack rat."

Tahu smiled sheepishly.

"I'm ok with you being a pack rat but there are so many boxes to carry."

"I wish you would let me carry stuff."

"Doctor's orders state-" began Kopaka, but Tahu interjected.

"Doctor's orders my ass."

"Tahu, you're not hurting yourself just to get your stuff out of Gali's house."

The sky opened up and rain came down like a monsoon.

"Ha! That's what you get for arguing with me!" yelled Tahu and bailed for the porch.

"Afraid of the rain firespitter?" jested Kopaka.

"No, but I know why my chest has been hurting me all day."

Kopaka joined him on the porch. "That explains my leg too."

"We sound like old men," teased Tahu, knowing that Kopaka hated being the oldest of them.

"Yeah, I guess we do," he said with a small smile, putting his arms around his lover's waist.

Tahu smiled playfully at him and leaned into his embrace.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about kissing in the corner? It makes babies," said Lewa with a smile as he suddenly appeared on the porch.

"For one, Lewa, we're not in a corner kissing and two, we're both men and last time I checked men can't have babies."

"What? Can't you say pregnant?" asked Tahu.

"I can, but it won't happen, so there is no reason to," replied Kopaka, slightly embarrassed.

Lewa sensed this and said, "For Christ's sake, Kopaka, you're not a virgin."

Kopaka lunged at him and Lewa took off into the house.

"Why did you get so mad over that? You know he was joking right?"

"Yeah, I knew he was joking," replied Kopaka, pissed off.

"Just for conversational purposes, what would happen if I were to get pregnant?" asked Tahu.

"Nothing would happen," he replied with uncertainty.

Tahu was about to say something when Kopaka said, "Can we go inside? You seem to be getting cold."

"Ok," said Tahu, giving up on the conversation.

Later that evening, the phone rang down stairs in the kitchen.

"Kopaka, stop!" yelled Tahu over the loud music.

"What?" yelled Kopaka.

"Your phone is ringing."

"So, we're busy."

"What if that's your mom?"

"So? I'm busy with you."

Tahu got out from underneath the covers and went to get the phone.

"Just let it go."

Tahu ignored him and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, you're alive," replied a deep voice.

"Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're not supposed to be alive."

The phone went dead.

Kopaka was in the doorway when he turned around. He saw the shock on his lover's face and asked, "Who was that?"

"Victor. He said that I'm not supposed to be alive."

Kopaka looked deep into his eyes. "Don't worry about him. He's out of our sight for now. I won't let him hurt you ever again. You hear me?"

Tahu hung up the phone and said, "I know you won't let me down," as he looked into his lover's crystal blue eyes.

Kopaka put his arms around him. "How about we finish what we started?"

"Alright." Then he whispered into his ear, "Watch that you don't get me pregnant, tiger."

Kopaka pushed him away. "Would you stop saying that?"

"Calm down, Babe. I was only fooling."

Kopaka exhaled sharply and took his hand. "Shall we?"

Tahu smiled naughtily at him as he followed his lover upstairs.

* * *

I've been thinking about a sequel but i'm not sure tell me what you think. as always please review!


End file.
